Substitution of plastic compositions for structural articles formed from non-plastic materials may meet objections regarding relatively low physical properties of the substitute plastic composition. Manufacturers often blend the plastic composition with other resins and additives to improve the physical properties. But, the blends of resins and additives may decrease the recyclability of the plastic composition.
In one example of a structural article suitable for material substitution, railroad ties support relatively great weights of railroad locomotives and their attached train cars with their contents. As the trains pass over railroad rails supported on railroad ties, the ties experience substantial vibration, in addition to the compressive force of the weight. When the ties are not in use, they are still subjected to harsh environment extremes of temperature, ultraviolet light, and moisture. The degradation of wooden railroad ties through this exposure to the environment requires that the ties must be replaced frequently in order to continue to perform their primary function of supporting the weight of the train. The wood used to make conventional railroad ties is increasingly becoming more expensive. Wooden railroad ties are heavy making the job of replacing them difficult.